Lágrimas de un ángel de guerra
by L0l4
Summary: Nisha ha tenido un duro pasado, lleno de tormentos y torturas por un demonio que la creía su compañera. Ahora no quiere saber nada de ningún hombre, hasta que unos mortales la secuestran a ella y a su hermano. Uilleam McRiver, ha sido secuestrado por la Orden cuando los mortales secuestran a la mujer que el destino ha elegido para él.
1. Prólogo

_Hace 1600 años._

_Plano Mendoyo._

Nisha sopló hacia arriba para apartarse un mechón de pelo del rostro y cerró los ojos un segundo en un intento fallido para llevar a su mente a un lugar lejos de aquel infierno. Algo que nunca conseguía por mucho que lo intentara. El talón del pie le picaba horrores. Intentó rascarse con la fría losa de mármol y siseó de dolor cuando la espada que tenía clavada en el muslo le cortó la piel.

Si estaba en esa situación era única y exclusivamente culpa suya. Había querido demostrar a su padre que ya no era una niña. Desde que su madre había muerto a mano de los vampiros y a ella la habían herido de gravedad siendo aun mortal, le había prohibido luchar o coger una espada. La había tenido en un pedestal durante años, evitando que se hiciese el menor daño.

Como valquiria que era, había ansiado la libertad de la que su padre la privó. Ahora estaba presa. Tras haber conseguido la inmortalidad a los veintidós años, se había escapado de la aldea en la que había crecido para poder ver mundo.

Conoció a un demonio de fuego que le pareció encantador, hasta que él vio en ella a su compañera y cuando intentó huir, éste le transportó a la fuerza a algún lugar de su reino. Rotard había resultado ser el príncipe de los demonios de fuego. El heredero al trono. A pesar de su gran fuerza otorgada por su madre, una licántropa y su gran velocidad de valquiria, no había sido rival para un demonio de quinientos años entrenado.

Ya no recordaba cuantos años llevaba encerrada en aquellas catacumbas. Podías ser diez o cien. Como valquiria, había heredado las características de sus padres, de sus padres los Dioses y de su madre inmortal. Su bestia interna rugía cada día e intentaba desesperada, matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera al alcance. Por eso permanecía encadenada a aquel altar de mármol. Completamente desnuda, con un grillete en cada extremidad cuyas cadenas habían sido clavadas a la losa para evitar que pudiera moverse. De hecho, se aseguraban de que Nisha no pudiese mover ni un músculo pues le habían clavado una espada en el hombro, a tanta profundidad que solo la empuñadura quedaba a la vista. Otras dos espadas atravesaban su cuerpo de la misma manera en ambos muslos. Para evitar que pudiera cerrar las piernas cuando al príncipe le apetecía bajar a jugar.

El primer día de su encierro le exigió que dijera la frase que la convertiría en su esposa. Cuando ella le escupió a la cara, la torturó durante horas. Cuando acabó con ella aquel día apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero aun así le dijo con la voz ronca de tanto gritar.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, bastardo. Mi padre me encontrará, entonces, desearás estar muerto.

Apenas pudo verle a través de sus ojos hinchados y ensangrentados, pero su carcajada resonó por toda la caverna.

-¿Crees que me asusta un Dios que apenas tiene poder para levantarse de su letargo, valquiria? –Ella sonrió ante esa respuesta.

-No hablo de mi padre biológico, escoria. Puedes llamarlo padrastro si lo prefieres. ¿Has oído hablar del berserker Damian el Conquistador? Yo que tu rezaría a algún Dios para que no venga con mi hermano.

Las risas del demonio cesaron en ese momento. Su padre era el berserker más temido. Había conquistado cientos de aldeas aun siendo mortal. Su espada no había tenido rival y aun menos tras convertirse en inmortal. Su hermano, un había heredado las dos bestias de sus progenitores, el oso del berserker y el lobo del licántropo. Cuando cedía ante ambas, su fuerza no tenía parangón.

-Jamás encontrarán ente lugar. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Ya no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde aquel día. Sabía que su padre la estaba buscando. No les unían lazos de sangre, pero era él quien la había criado y amado. Su hermano y ella siempre habían estado muy unidos. Sabía que la estaban buscando y que tarde o temprano la encontraría.

Desde aquel día, el demonio bajaba a las catacumbas la torturaba y jugaba con ella durante horas. Ya no sabía ni de cuantas formas y cuantas herramientas la habían torturado. Cada vez que intentaba escapar la torturaban con más violencia. Cuando terminaba con ella, le hacía la misma pregunta de siempre.

-¿Vas a decir la frase y convertirte en mi esposa?

Nisha como respuesta le escupía la sangre que se le acumulaba en la boca tras las torturas y los golpes.

Dio un sonoro suspiro. Ahora esa zona de la cueva estaba vacía, solo estaba ella. La única luz que había era una pequeña antorcha que ardía incesante en la pared que había detrás de su cabeza. Aquella zona de la cueva era casi redonda, con una sola salida o entrada que había a su derecha.

Una vez había conseguido arrastrase hasta el final de esa sección de las cuevas. Terminaba en un barranco que tenía al menos treinta metros de altura. Por desgracia la habían descubierto antes de que pudiese saltar por él y le habían hecho pagar muy caro su osadía.

Las paredes de la caverna temblaron tras el sonido de una explosión. Pequeños trozos de piedra y polvo cayeron sobre Nisha. A esa explosión le siguió otra y después otra más. Un grito de guerra resonó por toda la cueva. Padre…. La habían encontrado, por fin venían por ella. A la llamada de su padre le siguió la de su hermano, más fiera que la anterior.

-¡Padre! ¡Lyan! –Gritó e intentó incorporarse pero las espadas le cortaron la piel.

-¡Nis!

Escuchó la llamada de su hermano seguida de más explosiones. Estaban siendo atacados por los demonios de fuego. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que ayudarles. Tiró con fuerza del brazo que no tenía atrapado bajo una espada. Ignoró el dolor del otro hombro apretando con fuerza los dientes. Si su familia oía sus gritos podrían desconcertarse.

Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando notó que la cadena cedía unos milímetros. La zona se llenó de polvo blanco cuando consiguió soltar el clavo. No se permitió alegrarse todavía le quedaba la parte más difícil. El sonido de la batalla se iba acercando más y más. Tenía que darse prisa.

Con la mano libre sujetó la empuñadura de la espalda del hombro y tiró hacia arriba. Se le escapó un gemido de dolor pero la espada no se movió ni un centímetro. El sonido del metal chocando contra el metal llegó a sus oídos. Mierda.

Sujetó la cadena del otro brazo y tiró hasta que de nuevo la cadena cedió, volviendo a expulsar polvo.

-¡Nis! –La voz de su padre la instó a que fuera más rápido.

Sujetó la empuñadora de la espada con la mano y liberando parte de la bestia, tiró de la empuñadura hacía la derecha mientras tiraba de su cuerpo a la izquierda. Un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras el metal cortaba el hueso que se había formado a su alrededor. Cortó tendones, músculo y piel pero consiguió liberar el brazo.

Su hermano respondió a su dolor con un grito de angustia.

Nisha se incorporó como pudo. El brazo le colgaba completamente laxo, sujeto únicamente por algunos tendones. Se miro las piernas. Solo quedaba un último esfuerzo.

Primero, sujetó con fuerza la cadena que unía la pierna derecha a la losa y tiró con fuerza hasta que el clavo cedió. Se giró y se ocupó de la otra cadena, antes de que la pérdida de sangre la dejara sin fuerza suficiente para poder soltarse.

Cuando se vio libre de los clavos que la sujetaban al mármol, observó las espadas de los muslos. La bestia de su interior rugía ante la idea de ser libre al fin.

Las explosiones y los gritos de muerte estaban cada vez más cerca. Agarró la empuñadura de uno de sus muslos y tiro de ella mientras empujaba su cuerpo en la dirección contraria. El dolor la atravesó pero apenas le prestó atención. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Casi era libre, Tengo que darme prisa, el muslo y el brazo le sangraban profusamente y se empezaba a marear. Se agarró a la última espada y repitió la acción. En esta ocasión necesitó parte de la fuerza de la bestia, le habían atravesado el hueso al clavarla y éste se había regenerado a su alrededor.

-¡Nisha, hermana!- Se hermano la llamada, seguro que había olido su sangre.

Se bajo del altar de mármol y cayó al suelo. Había desgarrado demasiados tendones de las piernas y estas no le sostenían.

Con el único brazo útil que le quedaba se arrastró por el suelo. El ruido de las cadenas, que aun tenía enganchadas en las extremidades, rozando la fría piedra inundó la caverna. Casi he llegado, apenas le faltaban unos metros para llegar al borde.

La vista se le empezó a nublar y todo se llenó de puntos negros. Miró hacia atrás y vio el reguero de sangre que dejaba su cuerpo. Se había rasgado alguna arteria. Iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

Llegó al borde y acantilado y observó la lucha que se había formado abajo. Su padre llevado por la ira del berserker rebanaba las cabezas de los demonios que se le ponían al alcance sin cesar. Llevaba dos espadas y tenía quemaduras en el pecho y en los brazos.

Su hermano, luchaba con una sola espada mientras que con la otra usaba el látigo para evitar que los demonios se teletransportaran.

Observó como los demonios se rendían, se teletransportaban y no volvían a aparecer. Huían con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¡Lyan! –Le gritó a su hermano.

Ambos levantaron la mirada hasta su posición.

-Ve a por ella. –Le dijo su padre a Lyan.

Su hermano corrió hacia la pared del acantilado y ella se arrastró un poco más, haciendo que su cuerpo se precipitaba al vacio. Cayó durante varios segundos, Libre, por fin. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, hasta que la caída cesó con un golpe seco y el dolor la atravesó con una fuerza demoledora.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de la bestia de su hermano. Alzó la mano del brazo sano y la cadena fría le rozó el cuerpo. Acarició el rostro de Lyan para asegurarse de que no era su imaginación, sus dedos dejaron un rostro de sangre en las mejillas de su hermano.

-¿Has venido a por mí? –Le preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz. Ya no veía nada, ya no le quedaba sangre en el cuerpo.

-Siempre hermana, siempre.

Su hermano recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y en su rostro se reflejó la agonía. Antes de que la inconsciencia, sintió como su hermano echaba a correr con su cuerpo pegado a su pecho y le gritaba a su padre.

-¡Padre, está muy mal!


	2. Capitulo 1

_En la actualidad_

_Isla de la Orden_

Uilleam MacRieve golpeó con fuerza la pared de la celda en la que llevaba encerrado cuatro días. Giró sobre sí mismo y caminó en dirección contraria. Tan solo necesitaba tres pasos para alcanzar el otro extremo. Volvió a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y caminó hacia la otra pared.

Ese era todo su entretenimiento, tres pasos, giro, tres pasos y giro. Lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Unos simples mortales le habían atrapado y encerrado en esa maldita caja de sardinas. ¡Unos mortales! ¿En qué posición le dejaba eso a él como guerrero? "Pareciendo un simple cachorro en un entrenamiento" pensó para sí.

Había quedado con su hermano Munro en un bar de Bourbon Street. Iban a pasar una noche estupenda con unas ninfas. Pero al girar en el callejón, le rodearon treinta o cuarenta mortales. Consiguió matar a la mitad con las garras y colmillos antes de que empezaran a dispararle con unas pistolas de energía. Le electrocutaron durante varios minutos hasta que de la nada apareció uno de los mortales que le clavó la hoja de la espada en el costado y luego la retorció unas cuantas veces.

Volvió al volver a alcanzar la pared.

El comandante Chase tenía algo extraño, había algo no encajaba del todo en Hoja de Acero. Mierda, ¿cómo había podido caer de esa forma tan estúpida? "¿Me estaré haciendo viejo?" ¡No!

Dio un gruñido al llegar a la pared opuesta y volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para seguir con la caminata.

-Al final cavarás una zanja de tanto ir y venir.

Li Chen, su compañero de celda era un tigre mutante. Un maldito mutante que se pasaba el día entero sentado en el catre, meditando. No le había podido tocar una succubae, deseosa de calmar su hambre de sexo con él, no. Qué suerte la suya, atrapado por uno humanos, encerrado en una celda más pequeña que la ducha de su casa, con un collar que no le permitía liberar a la bestia y con un monje como compañero de juerga. Uno que cuando se alteraba, lo único que hacía era alzar una ceja.

Quizás esa manera de actuar fuera más fructífera, al menos a lo que a comodidad se refiere. Cada vez que un preso se ponía violento, los humanos gaseaban la celda, un gas que dejaba KO a cualquiera. Y cómo su hermano Munro diría.

Veces gaseadas por culpa de Uilleam, seis.

Veces gaseadas por culpa del mutante… cero.

Otros tres pasos y de nuevo, la maldita pared. Necesitaba correr, la bestia lo exigía. Solo quedaban tres días para el ciclo de luna llena y estaba encerrado en aquella maldita cloaca.

Volvió a golpear la pared con un fuerte gruñido.

-Tranquilízate o nos volverá a gasear.

El tigre ni se había movido del sitio y que tuviera razón no hacía que él estuviera menos cabreado.

-¡Cállate, gato! –Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para alcanzar de nuevo la pared opuesta.

-¿Si te tiro un hueso te calmarás, chucho?

Tal vez fuera la tensión de estar encerrado, o la mala leche acumulada o simplemente que el tigre le caía mal, pero no pudo aguantar más. Se tiró sobre él, que seguía sobre el catre con las piernas cruzadas. Le rodeó el cuello con las manos y ambos cayeron al suelo. Estampó su puño sobre el rostro del mutante, pero recibió una patada que le mandó al otro extremo de la celda.

Los presos de las celdas que les rodeaban empezaron a vitorear y a aporrear el cristal. Ambos contrincantes comenzaron a dar vueltas, cada uno buscando los puntos débiles de su oponente. Los mutantes son una de las razas más fuertes de la Tradición, igual que los licántropos, pero Uilleam, estaba muy cabreado.

Justó cuando volvió a estampar el puño en el rostro de su contrincante, la celda se llenó de humo.

-Te lo dije, perro. –Dijo Li mientras se sentaba en el camastro para evitar caerse de bruces. –Siempre nos acaban gaseando por tu culpa.

-Cállate, minino.

Uilleam se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda junto a la pared, justo a tiempo. Todo se volvió negro.

Nisha cogió la parte interna del abrigo para limpiar la sangre de vampiro de la espada. Volvió a colocar la espada en la vaina de su espalda y limpio la segunda espada antes de volver a guardarla. Se quitó la capucha lentamente y miró el cielo grisáceo. Estaba a punto de amanecer y tenía pinta de llover.

Caminó lentamente hacia su hermano que permanecía con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y una mano en el pecho, sobre el tatuaje con el símbolo de Woden. Dos cuervos en pleno vuelo. Lyan siempre rezaba, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho madre y padre, antaño.

Suspiró al recordad a sus progenitores que no eran deidades. Ambos habían fallecido ya, pero su recuerdo estaba muy vivo en ella.

Se situó a la altura de su hermano y le dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Dios padre duerme, hermano. Sabes que no puede oírte. –Le dijo suavemente al oído.

-Lo sé, Nis. –Suspiró, bajando la mirada al suelo. –Pero le prometí a madre que rezaría a tu Dios padre cada día como hacía ella.

Su madre siempre le decía que Woden y Freya dormían para guardar la poca energía que tenían. Estos se alimentaban de las oraciones y la devoción de sus súbditos, cosa que hoy en día escaseaba bastante. Los únicos que aún veneraban al Dios eran los berserkers, sus guerreros incondicionales y las valquirias, sus hijas, y ambas razas eran más bien escasas.

Ella había dejado de pedir ayuda a sus padres los Dioses hacía mucho tiempo, concretamente cuando su padre, o mejor dicho su padrastro cayó en batalla cuando ella había ido a hacer un favor a un conocido.

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a rezar a Woden ni tampoco había vuelto a ayudar a nadie.

-Woden no puede concederte nada. –Le dijo con un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

-Solo le pido que cuide del alma de padre y madre, estén donde estén.

Su hermano alzo la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos, y se perdió en ellos. El único aspecto físico que compartían era los ojos verde esmeralda que habían heredado de su madre, un verde que casi parecía de ciencia ficción. Nisha se parecía muchísimo a su madre, mientras que Lyan era igualito a Damian.

-También pido por tu alma, hermana.

-No te molestes Ly, mi alma hace mucho que se la quedó el diablo y la encarcelo en el infierno.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. Disfrutarlo y dejar vuestras opiniones, para mí son importantes. Me ayudan a mejorar mis fallos.

* * *

PARA SUSANA

Hola guapa, me alegra muchísimo que me escribieras y por eso he actualizado antes de lo que tenía pensado. El personaje de Nisha y su hermano Lyan (y el resto de su familia) además de otros que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia, son de invención propia, pero el resto son personajes de la saga.

Si te digo la verdad, tengo el libro de Lothaire comprado, pero aun no he terminado el último libro que estoy leyendo, trabajo todo el día (desde las ocho de la mañana a las ocho de la noche) y escribo esta historia, además de salir a pasear a mi perra y todo eso... La verdad es que mucho tiempo no me sobra y tengo el libro de Lothaire lo tengo pendiente para cuando termine el libro que estoy leyendo ahora.

Además gestiono un foro de rol sobre la saga que también me quita tiempo jeje. El foro está recién abierto, peor si quieres pasarte a jugar tienes la dirección en mi perfil.

Un besito y espero volver a saber de ti.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
